My Little Roxy: Love Is Enchanting
by RoxasXley
Summary: Warning: alicorn rule breaking and OCxeverypony thats cannon is contained. What if there was a pony prince named roxy who just so happened to be controller of ponyville's lusts? what would he look like? what would he do? if you want answers then click!
1. Morning In The Castle

My Little Roxy: Love is Enchanting

**[A/N] I'm sure most will end like this one. Also yes I know I broke the alicorn rule ****but it's for the plot****. (Lol plot) But ya this is just another clopfic that breaks a lot of boundaries and leaves the author to go to pony hell. Enjoy~! FYI, the pedophilia thing is about their age difference, not about how Katie isnt old enough.**

Part 1: A morning like every morning

A dark brown stallion jolted awake at the noise of his two students yelling at each other. His horn pulsed with magic to assess the damages done so far.

The familiar feel of a burning cattle prod on his back and smell of a fresh cut oak pointed to the stallion of his two ponies being in heat. He rubbed his muzzle with his left fore-hoof while pushing with the other to sit up.

Then the alicorn noticed that his 'pixie dust' bag from Zecora was missing. "It's gonna be juust great..." He growled to himself using his magic to quickly fix his hair into it's normal style.

The door suddenly glowed and burst open almost splintering itself. The sight he saw was one he had come to expect when he was woke up by the two of his 'loving assistants': the alicorn's once spotless living room stripped of its elegance, a wonderful gas/aroma that was likely left over dust filling the air, an occasional blood dab here and there, and the ebony unicorn filly using all her power to keep the black pegasus colt from mounting her, both already covered in cuts and bruises.

Both looked at their superior doing a usual greeting for royalty: stopping what their massive battle and bowing to the larger stallion. He merely spread his wings a bit, yawning "... I need coffee before I start lecturing y'all this early in the morning..."

The filly Katie raised her head only to look back down blushing in embarrassment, both for her display and the obvious change in her from the sight of the ever dashing, or so she considered him, mature Roxy of hers, yet again or so she saw it.

"I shall make you your favorite brew, sorry for the rude awakening from us two." She spoke, mimicking her other hero for life, the 'evil enchantress who does evil dances' Zecora in hopes that that would make her teacher go easy on her.

Wolfie, Roxy's colt student, watched his crush's flank sway as she went to the kitchen. "You love that sight don't you?" A voice whispered in his ear, "I have noticed that your ahem 'situation hasn't cooled in the slightest'"

He looked to his side to see his teacher smiling slyly, an eye closed as he was looking at him.

"Aye, I doubt anypony wouldn'..." The black pegasus snickered, following his lovely school girl.

'Maybe if they didn't know the heart under the coat' Roxy smirked to himself.

Just as the light brown pony began to take a step he heard the all too familiar voice of his older sister "Just what in our mothers name is going on in here?"

"Nothing Tia just my little ponies being ponies." he replied coolly, turning to face her and her royal guards.

The multicolor maned alicorn looked over her younger brother's shoulder to the ragged carpet behind him with a slightly aggravated sigh and a smile. "Ah to be that young again?" She joked with a nudge.

"Yes," Roxy replied mistily, "remember when we could be so rambunctious and careless?"

"Gosh do you mean all those centuries ago?" Celestia giggled, signaling the guards to go back to their duties.

"Indeed I do," Roxy smirked, "Well sorry for distracting you from your duties sis, as you can see all is well."

"Keep those two under watch or I just might have to punish them!" She joked with a wink, walking down the hall.

"I'll try!" her brother called after her.

By now the coffee had been fixed, so the two students were hanging near the kitchen island, looking on at the two alicorns.

"_Damn... Celestia looks hot as ever..._" The pegasus murred to himself, unconsciously grinding the side of the counter.

"._..Okay maybe I'd let her watch if that stallion wanted...but I wouldn't let her actually touch my Roxy! ... like he'd be into that kind of stuff anyway..._" Katie reasoned in her head, paying no mind to the heat and humidity building between her tightly closed thighs.

"You two do realize I am the prince of lust and can tell when eroticism has entered the room, so to speak, right?" Roxy jeered, giving them a half-amused half-disapproving stare.

"Ay when's dat wonderful piece of ass relieved of her duties?" Wolfie raised one of his eyebrows and licked his lips suggestively.

"She is my sister, you do know that right?" Roxy growled dryly as he teleported his coffee to his lips."So what's on the agenda today?" He inquired looking at Katie, his voice bringing her from her wet trance.

"Oh um..." She began, pulling their schedule from thin air like Pinkie Pie would do and looking around with a nervous grin, "First we need to go to Carousel Boutique to get another set of furniture..."

Their teacher shot daggers at Wolf with his eyes. "What in the 'ell did I do Mr. Prissy?" He growled, beginning to hoof the ground to dare his teacher to attack.

"Maybe I should get Tia back in here and let her show you some real punishment!" Roxy challenged, his mind quickly glazing over her well known taste in 'sessions' and picking which equipment she might use on the strong colt.

"Was that supposed to be a threat or a reward?" Wolf chuckled.

"Oh you are so pushing your luck..." Kait hissed,

"Well anyway.." Rox started drinking his coffee with a smirk, "Don't you have Shadowbolt training to go to?"

"Ya bet chur sis's sweet arse I do!" Wolfie cackled, kicking off the ground and flapping his wings.

"Well get to it soldier!" Rox mocked in a Half-Canterlot voice, causing Wolfie to speed off with black mist and a broken window in his wake.

"Sometimes I wonder if I only serve as your maid," Katie said with a look slightly delayed "If so I need to get payed..."

"Aww don't be saddle sore on me girl!" The alicorn playfully cooed.

"Heh, I'll show you saddle sore!" She growled, jumping at the significantly taller stallion and knocking him over on his back.

Their horns touched, causing a spark. "U-um... can you p-please get off before someone sees us?" Roxy stuttered, blushing fervently.

His filly admirer didn't budge an inch and just slowly dragged her tongue along her teacher's ear, stifling a giggle as he squirmed. She knew he could push her off, but he was enjoying every second of her teasing. Additionally, if that weren't true, he was also the kind of sweet gentlestallion that wouldn't be so rude and rough, that is unless she asked, to any female.

Essentially she may have been his student but at the moment, she was his master. The exact position that was her greatest desire, to have that charming stallion underhoof and eating out of her hand. 'Or just eating me out...' she envisioned with a shudder, siting up to gently drag her fore-hooves down the pinned prince's barrel till she reached goal, taking as much time as possible to savor the feeling and inflame her hunger for him.

Roxy let out a slight whinny when he felt her small hooves get an inch away from his tip, as well as a trickle from her nether lips on his hilt. The filly on top him was giving him a sultry gaze that could seduce the pope himself, slowly eyeing her wonderful surrendered prize. She eventually became anxious herself and rubbing the underside of Rox's lower head, making him start squirming again, nearly shaking the light seductress off, had she not began to lean back down to kiss his neck.

Her free front hoof went to pushing his neck so she could nibble and lick as much skin as possible. Her crush began to whinny loudly, his legs kicking a little in ecstasy. She giggled softly at how 'responsive' he was.

She began to slide her hoof down his unsheathing shaft, unconsciously grinding against the back of her hoof, rubbing herself in the process. The two let out grunts and pants of pleasure as Katie worked over Rox.

Rox wrapped his long front legs around his mates back, gently rubbing it with one and her tail with the other. Katie relaxed and deepened her efforts on his neck, pulling her hoof out from between them, still grinding against his stallionhood.

"H-hey... Kait..." Rox started between pants.

"Yes... Roxy~?" she responded simply and huskily.

"Aren't...you biquestrial?" Rox inquired with a smirk.

"Ya why?" she shot him a slightly suspicious confused look, stopping to look into his deep blue eyes.

"How come I've never heard or seen you with another mare?" Rox asked simply.

"Well..." she began, tracing circles on his chest with her hoof, giving him a wink "I've been occupied with already having a lover..."

"I've told you before we aren't to be thinking that way about each other..." Rox said with a grimace and a tear, "I don't want to lose you cause of pedophiliac laws.."

"I don't care what anyone says!" Katie irritatedly cried out loud enough to have alerted the guards had the room not been sound proofed, hitting her hooves hard on the older ponies chest.

"I wouldn't either mi amor if it were only opinions..." Rox comforted bringing her head up and kissing her.

She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the stallion of her dreams. "You always know what to say don't you?" she laughed.

"Really I should kinda get going babe..." Rox replied somewhat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You should shouldn't you..." She replied sadly, for it was true, "Well love you..."

"Love you too my favorite student!" her alicorn playfully said, getting up and heading for the door.

As she watched him leave she knew she wasn't his first unlike he was for her, and that she wouldn't be his last even today...

But she held to the fact that she could be his and that she was special to him. After all, that's all she truly could ask for.

"Hey I almost forgot," Rox smirked as he popped back in scaring her a little, winking as he continued "I'm so paying you back for thinking for a second you could dominate me!"

_'Ok so maybe that's not all I could ask for'_ Katie cheerily thought


	2. A Dash of Rainbow

Chapter 2: A Dash of Rainbow

As Rox flew to Rarity's place, he relished the feeling of the wind flowing through his wings. Hmm... Maybe I should get some creme colored love seats this time, Rox thought to himself, knowing he could buy the whole boutique if he was so inclined. Suddenly he heard a voice snapping him from his trance.

"Just where are you going old-timer?" The cyan tom-colt pegasus beside him jeered.

"Getting a bunch of new furniture cause ours got trashed..." Rox said nonchalantly smirking.

"You guys had a party without me!" Dash gasped, stopping mid-flap, looking offended.

"Ya cause you said that I was old and lame." He laughed, sticking out his tongue.

She started blush a little and blurted "C-cause you are!"

"Mhmm and that's why I can beat you in any race..." Rox whispered in her ear, making her pride suddenly rocket.

"No way old man I can go around equestria in 10 minutes flat-" she began,"Wait I mean seconds!"

"Uh hu sure you do..." The alicorn grinned slyly.

"Why don't you put your bits where your muzzle is and race me!" Dash growled, now anxious to show the prince up.

"Your on!" Rox said, scraping a hoof on a nearby cloud, "Where are we racing to?"

"How bout Sweet Apple Acres so I can tell Applejack how badly I beat your butt when we're done!" Dash grinned.

"Ok see you at your marefriend's house!" Rox chuckled before taking off, leaving a rainbow maned confused filly on her cloud for a second, blushing hard.

"S-she's not my marefriend!" she called after him speeding off to catch him. 'Not that I wouldn't mind her being mine' she thought to herself, then quickly shaking her head to clear away the foggy image of the blonde maned friend and her ropes...

The alicorn just snickered, knowing he caused her to be slower than normal, lost in her bondage fantasies. "What can the fastest in Equestria not keep up with a hundred year old stallion?" Rox called back to her, causing her to double speed, catching up quickly and causing her to be a white outlined comet.

'Now I can see how good this Sonic Rainboom of her's is...' Rox smirked, mimicking her movement.

A ring of rainbow colors and dust shot out in front of him, blurring his fellow competitor from view, as if his eyes could've traced the stream of colors in front of him accurately anyway.

Suddenly Rox caught up to the same speed, sending a puff of chocolate smelling dust behind him in the shape of a heart. The two streams of light began to dance and twirl in the sky, leaving every earth pony below in a fit of amazement. Everypony below them began to wonder why there was such a beautiful light show in the sky.

Rox's horn lit up and a spell wraped around Dash's tail behind him, pulling her to slow to a normal prance. "Let... Me... Go!" The filly yelled.

"Hey did you want to crash through AJ's barn?" Rox inquired, stopping just short of the mentioned building and letting go of the spell.

"What do you m-oof" Dash said, hitting it just enough to be bucked back.

"Oww..." Dash whinnied, coming out of the hay stack she fell in.

"Well I guess you won't be impressing that crush of yours after all!" Rox chuckled, winking at her.

"I do not like Applejack!" RD yelled at the alicorn hovering above her, unable to hear the hoofsteps behind her.

"Why don't ya sugarcube?" the mentioned orange pony drawled behind her.

Dash jumped alil and blushed feverishly. "No I do like-I mean not- ugh," The cyan peasus shook her head angrily at Rox, "I hate you Prissy Pants... I really do..."

"Uh is there something you wanna tell me?" the farmer-pony asked dryly, almost seeming to know the words on her lips and hating how it was seeming to end up being answered.

"I'll leave you two to it..." the stallion just smiled cantering off, not seeming to be in to much of a hurry until he heard the phrase he knew was going to be said. 'My barn door just don't swing that way...' Rox mouthed as Applejack said it. 


	3. Little Miss Rarity

Chapter 3: Miss Rarity

**[A/N] Does contain BDSM Themes. Cause a rich girl with a taste in equipment is always good 3 lol! Also I'm working on another story called Lucas's Ballad on fiction press now. So if I get bored with this story I'll work on that one. Check it when you get the chance (if it's up)****  
><strong>

_'I am sad for her though...'_ Rox thought as he knocked on Rarity's door,_ 'That kind of unrequited love don't always favor good results...'_

"Hello, oh do come in your majesty!" the purple maned pony below him greeted with a cheery smile, "Make yourself right at home while I go get my order book."

"How's the fashion world been treating you girl?" Rox smiled as he folded his legs under him laying on a very cushy red couch.

"Oh you would not believe what's coming back in style these days..." Rarity replied coming back and pointing at one of her many outfits set up on a ponnequin. It was like something out of the 80's : black and florescent purple track pants, a jean quarter shirt covering a black T-shirt, and punk spike braclets.

"Oh Faust I thought I'd never see the day..." Rox laughed.

"Hardly chìc at all, am I right?" Rarity giggled, sipping some tea from a cup she had put on the table with her designs. The alicorn shook his head then got down to business.

"So what kinds of furniture seem to be selling?" Rox inquired, looking over the designs in her folder of furniture.

"The Death Metal kind is popular but we wouldn't want chains nor fake blood in the castle, would we?" The ebony unicorn smirked.

"Eh not really... you know how Tia is about mass mutilation and bondage..." The prince replied with a fake thoughtful look.

"Hmm... Why don't we go see what I might have in the cellar?" Rarity replied, oddly with a touch of blush.

Rox took a slight notice to the odd behavior but merely followed as if he didn't, knowing whatever was next was certainly not an ambush, as he knew the unicorn too well to even suspect her capable of it. As they went down the stairs Rox told the fashionista all about their latest reason for the furniture. "Oh my..." Rarity giggled as her back-hooves hit the stone floor of the cellar, "Why does Kait even put up with that ruffian?"

"I haven't the slightest idea..." Rox replied, "I'm in disbelief myself!"

"Tart your majesty?" Rarity smiled at the alicorn, now obviously trying to hide her returning blush by looking away from his eyes.

"Please," Roxy whinnied as he took a bite of the pastry, "Call me Rox... We're certainly on a first name basis since I come in here nearly every week!"

As a black veil seemed to wrap around the corners of his eyes, Rox heard a giggle beginning nervously but ending in a very lustful tone "Indeed you do my sweet pr- I mean... Rox."

His last sight as he hit the floor were her beautiful blue eyes half-lidded and a heart-(among other things) warming smile spread across her muzzle. '_Perhaps she is capable of killing me outright._.' was the last thought he had as he slipped unconscious...

The stallion awoke on a metal table with a 360 rotation on both ways of movement, all of it in masterfully done vines (or perhaps their clawish talons or something he thought) style, binding his forelegs with silvery limbs. Upon even closer inspection, he noticed shock bracers on the upper part of each of his legs and a black collar on his neck with gold lettering spelling out: Rarity!

"Sorry for the restraints dear..." A effiminate low voice behind him whispered, "But we wouldn't want you running away from our little game here, now would we?"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Rox growled at the stranger, trying to move his head so he could see the perpetrator. What he caught glimpse of was something he swore he'd never see.

Behind him was indeed Rarity, but a changed one to say the least. For she wore a dark red violet corset, matching striped socks on her latter-hooves, her hair perhaps yet again the same color or perhaps it was trick of the light, and last but certainly not least: A fiery, passionate gaze that could melt the sun into mere globs of debris.

"Oh..." Rox smirked calmly, "So it is indeed this type of 'game'..."

"Yes it is..." The ebony replied, coming up beside him to stretch against his warm barrel then look at her fore-hooves, as if merely seeing if she chipped a pedicured hoof with a lustful smile, "You don't know how long I've drempt of doing this to you..."

"Oh, I may more than you know Mistress..." Rox chuckled, remembering the occasional drift into her dreams to find himself cut shallowly, but still very able to start pleasing the unicorn as soon as she let his shackles loose.

The white unicorn raised an eyebrow in a kind of duck face, "Really now? Then you must know how long I wish to have this," she referenced with her hoof, "Body as mine and mine only..."

"As you must realize once this one hour appointment becomes five..." Rox started, sighing and looking into her eyes sadly.

"Well..." Rarity huffed a little, "Is there some way to tell the nice pegasi to mind their own and that it's all safe with no suspicion whatsoever?"

"Perhaps..." Rox said while straining to rub his chin for a few seconds, unfortunately to no avail thanks to his shining bindings, "I could merely send them a notice that all is fine but I'll take longer than I thought..."

With a dour expression, she said, "Which I assume involves using your magic or flight... ?"

"Yes, why?" Rox asked, clearly not liking what she was getting at.

"The sedative I used was also a special sort of neuro toxin..." She moped, "It disables your magic and turns your wings to a useless patch of sensitive nerves..."

"Your joking right? Oh please tell me your joking..." Rox whinnied in fear.

"Oh how I wish I was darling!" Rarity cried hopelessly, plunging her muzzle into the light brown-tan fur of his belly.

"Well..." Rox bristled, more to himself than to the already afraid ebony unicorn crawling on his belly, "How to get ourselves out of this little situation..."

Rarity's perfectly combed coiffure floated into his line of vision, followed with her sky blue eyes, as her heard her purr, "We could always... Make use of the time we have..." ending as her silky lips met his in a soft yet teasing kiss.

As soon as she felt his tongue begging entrance, she moved her head away, answering its need in her regular tone, "Nuh ah ah, you have to earn that privilege first, pet!"

Rox whimpered and gave her an adorable puppy face in hopes of swaying her. "Oh don't give me that," Rarity scolded "You know very well that it's unfair to my other pets if I treat you any better than them!"

Rox just whimpered, still giving her the face but complying. Rarity's horn lit up a little as it enveloped something just outside the light provided by the dim beautifully made light bulb in a dragoneques mouth (_Perhaps it would be a metal statue of Discord had it not been for some of the limbs' species being all wrong,_ he noted)

"So I have to wonder..." Rarity smirked as she uncovered the various pieces of equipment laid on the cart while immediately putting a ballgag in his muzzle, "What sort of thing is deserving of royalty such as yourself?" the end of her sentence noted with a rumbling vibration from one of the things on the cart.

Rox just shot the unicorn a 'that's not what I'm thinking that is, is it?' look as the 10 inch dildo slowly rose with a blue sparkled glow around it. She giggled as his eyes bulged out further than ever before. "Mmm... I suppose you want this shoved in that tight cute ass of yours," She giggled bringing it close to his face, "Am I right my little slut?"

The alicorn shook his head furiously and yanked at his metal binds. A fiery corrupted smirk met the ends of her smooth lips as she whispered in his ear "Like I really care what my pets think is best..."

She shoved the whole length hard into his plot hole, laughing dryly as she got the 'powerful stallion of legend' to whimper and scream from the unwanted penitration, muffled by his gag but still very thick in the air.

"Rox your not supposed to fight me... That's going to cost you..." She said with a dark tone to match her sinister smiling expression, pulling a cybernetic Freddy claw off the cart with her open hoof. She slowly let the blade just trace an invisible design on his chest, making him buck even more and get cut right below where his ribcage ended. The ebony pony tssk tssk'd as she now actually carved into his barrel the diamond of her cutie mark, except enlarged to cover the whole ribcage.

The dominatrix took a second to take in the sight of the submitted stallion. '_Truly the best sight in Canterlot' _she smirked to herself. Her mark was just deep enough to scar if he were a normal stallion, as if some of the obvious mental damage she planned wasn't enough of one.

She gently licked the deep narrow cuts, smiling a little as he began to moan in pleasure to the assault on his flank with her forehoof, tracing his cutiemark's outline. The unicorn stopped for a second and pulled off his ball-gag, drowning any protest he would have by locking him in a deep passionate kiss, her tongue showing his just what it's capable of.

The prince began to lose himself in the kiss and even divulge lightly into her mind to see what other punishments we're planned. The thoughts and physical ecstasy was beginning to take its effect, lifting Rarity off his chest a bit, causing her to slow down her efforts and look at her prize.

"My my aren't we excited?" Rarity giggled as she sat up a little moving either fore-hoof on either side of his head, grinning wickedly, "But did I say you could be?"

"Um... No?" Rox replied with an obvious cringe in his voice.

Rarity just grinned wider, saying a seductive voice, "It's almost like you like me hurting you!" She dragged her blade against his erected member, hard enough for the blade to not cut but show off the sharp thin blade's ease to do so.

Rox unconsciously bucked up against the mistress's claw, cutting himself on it. The cut slowly grew deeper with each thrust. With each thrust, a sliver of his sanity and will was gone. But more importantly, with each thrust, he drew closer to 'finishing the round' then and there.

But that's not what his mistress had planned so she stopped and licked down his still bleeding barrel again, this time to merely tease and delay, tracing the lines slowly. The stallion groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. As her tongue hit the tip of his warm, bleeding, sex, his knot was just a pump away. The experienced unicorn over him could tell this so she encased it magic for a second and gave him release.

The alicorn blushed deeply as blood and seed covered his barrel, mixing with the blood already on it. Rarity smirked and drew a hoof into the mix, quickly shoving it in his mouth when it was covered.

"You love your own taste don't you, you bucking toy?" She giggled low in his ear. Rox simply nodded, speechless as the click of metal locks echoed through the secret room.

Rox's color turned back to normal as he sat up and said "Thanks for the session, beautiful! Same time next week?"

"Of course darling! Always a pleasure to have a regular client, especially royalty!" She smiled meekly, blushing and washing off her hooves, using her horn to put up the equipment.

Rox flashed in a midnight blue orb as all his cuts and fur were changed to what they were like before the encounter. "Until next time my wonderful fashion-savy Dom!"

"You too your majesty!" Rarity said with a wave. 


	4. Rain Shy

Chapter 4: Rain shy

As Rox closed the door, Rox took a deep breath and spread his wings, looking to the setting sun. "Huh..." He said aloud, "A rare but majestic sight... Just like its owner."

As the alicorn flew over the Everfree Forest, he picked up on a particularly smell. '_Its pheromones alright, but who's?_' He thought.

When he finally touched ground near the source, he realized he was at Fluttershy's Cottage. "I don't know if I should have really told you that..." A familiar tomboyish voice said a couple meters away.

"N-no... It's okay..." A pink and yellow pegasus blob in the corner of his eye replied. "I actually..." She trailed off, blush heavily covering her cheeks.

"Actually what?" Dash asked suddenly, looking back and lightly blushing too.

"I...l-like... You dash..." Fluttershy said hiding behind her pink mane.

"Really? I mean, of course you do I'm awesome!" Dash smirked, getting back her bravado.

"You are... If it weren't for you... I would've never found my love for animals..." Fluttershy smiled, nuzzling her crush's neck.

"Aww think nothing of it Shy. If it weren't for you I woulda never found my talent of leaving others in the dust!" Rainbow whispered, wrapping a fore-hoof around the shy pegasus.

Fluttershy squeaked a little when the leg wrapped around her then snuggled the cyan mare.

The two looked away and then back at each other, accidentally brushing their lips together. The two blushed deeply as Fluttershy muttered, "Um... Sorry..."

Dash just smiled and closed her eyes kissing the other pegasi on the lips. Fluttershy's eyes bulged out of her head then slowly closed as she sunk into the embrace. "Ahem..." Rox butted in, trying not to grin.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy gulped, looking at the prince in fear as he slowly trotted towards them. She slunk her head down, expecting him to lecture her.

"I'm not surprised at you two..." Roxy laughed in a mock anger tone, "At all quite frankly..."

Flutter just flinched a little still staring at the ground, whereas Rainbow kicked him with her fore-hoof in the shoulder, "Stop it Rox, your gonna give her a heart attack!"

"Sorry Flutter," Rox smiled, pulling the fore mentioned pony's head up with a hoof, "I forgot I have a tendency to scare people into thinking I'm the lecturing type."

"But... Isn't it against the law?" Shy asked quietly.

"No..." The alicorn laughed, "At least as far as I know... Love is Love... No matter who it's with..."

Her expression brightened, "So... I'm not going to get banished?"

"Nope... honestly IM happy for you two!" The prince beamed, then adding with a sly smile "If not a little bit jealous.."

"Like I care what you think!" Rainbow giggled, adding in her usual snide tone, not seeing the shy pegasus beside her squeak again, blushing deeper,"Your definitely not laying a hoof on my mare-friend!"

Rox smiled a bit and turned around, "Well I have to take my leave... You keep care of that fragile mare!"

"Oh I will!" Rainbow said cockily, looking over at Fluttershy making her nearly seem to pass out from embarrassment.

"Later you two!" Rox said as he took off for flight, leaving dust in his wake.

"Later!" The content fillies said in unison.

'_Another day..._' He thought to himself cheerily, '_Another happy ending..._' 


	5. Pinkie That Pie

Chapter 5: Pinkie that Pie

**[A/N] I'm sorry for the massive delay... I've been busy with my own 'romance story'... You know how it goes lol**

Roxie found himself in front of Sugar-cube Corner, his hooves weary. As if to answer unspoken prayers, the pink hyper pony who was owner of the bakery opened her door.

"Come on in silly filly!" She giggled, suddenly appearing upon the now mare alicorn.

"Of course he's a mare, why else would I say he was one?" Pinkie s-_wait... What?_

"What? You said 'upon the new mare alicorn' isn't it implied that he's a she now since I called him a her?" _Well ya but-_"But what?"

_Ugh forget it... _"Why?" _Just... just stick to the script..._

"Finee" She sighed, continuing where she left off "Want something to eat princess?"

"Sure what do you have?" Roxie asked.

"Well we got some Le Petite Four cupcakes, me and Rarity made those, some Rainbow Delights, they're strong like their inspiration Dashie, or of course..." She listed before turning around on her hind legs then giving her a wink,"You could have some of my Pink Pie..."

Roxie merely blushed and darted her eyes in the opposite direction, "Um... I guess I'll have the Petite Four..."

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" She giggled and handed the alicorn a tray. The fore-mentioned mare quickly shoved a cupcake in her mouth and chewed, hoping to keep from losing control of the situation.

Pinkie blushed and muttered, licking her lips,"Boy you musta been hungry..."

"Ya I-I guess I was..." Roxie said blushing worse, subsequently getting a bit redder upon her plot as well.

"Hmm... You sure you don't want my Pink Pie? It's very tasty and certainly different than Rarity!" She said, shooting her ruler a pitiful look.

"Um... One taste couldn't hurt I guess..." The alicorn shrugged, lowering her head.

"What are you doing?" Pinkie giggled with a confused look, reaching behind her for a bizarre looking pie.

Roxie blushed worse and looked down, "I just assumed-"

"You know if you really want to..." The pink filly giggles, licking up the alicorn's neck, "You could've just asked..."

Pinkie ground onto the base of the princess' tail, gasping in her ear and nibbling. The brown mare blushed as her wings 'pomfed'.

"Mm those wings look so tense..." She murred and stopped humping, rubbing the bases of the wings. The alicorn shuddered in response, moaning under her breath.

As she continued to massage the base of one, albeit not so gently, she branched her hoof out on the other, causing the proverbial Aphrodite to submit and buck a little out of instinct.

The pair of mares locked lips, essentially with Pinkie in control. Her mouth tasted of cupcakes and rich strawberry frosting, perfectly complementing the creamy dark chocolate taste of her momentary mate.

The two ponies pressed farther in each others mouths, lapping and fighting each others tongues like their life depended on it. Pinkie's soft hoof slowly slipped down the mare's barrel to the inward cleft of her most precious spot, stopping along the way occasionally to rub her most tender spots.

The submitted alicorn could only whinny and murr as her pleaser assaulted her body with the sensual massage. Her hoof began to buck a little when the pink hoof began slowly rubbing small, fast, circles around her clit.

Pinkie grinned and whispered in her victim's ear, "I love to make you moan, moan, moan..." The moaning mare could only open her mouth and stick out her tongue.

Pinkie giggled and said "Come on, louder!" The brown mare obliged the request, in fact with gusto. She released all tension to keep her up and lay on her side, causing pinkie come to that side, plunging to her hoof fetlock deep in her. The alicorn's eyes bulged out as she nearly screamed. "Mm your so tight..." She grinned with a wink.

The pink pony slowly pulled out her hoof, suddenly realizing it went so deep it left a bump in her stomach. As she pulled out, her partner was so overstimulated, she was literally one inch from orgasm.

As Pinkie dove her head between Roxie's haunches, they clenched on her tongue and sprayed as the mare almost screamed, reeling in ecstasy. Thank god it's late at night, Roxie thought when suddenly it occurred to her, she didn't remember walking over here...

"Oh my gosh..." Celestia said to no-one in her chamber, blushing feverishly as she just woke up, "Ok no more sarsaparilla for this sun goddess..." 


	6. Aces to Apples

Chapter 6: Aces to Apples

_Las Pegasas is a horridly beautiful city,_ Rox thought as he hovered over a neon sign depicting three red x's, _Why would Applejack, honest and pure pony she is, possibly want to be here?_

A red neon streak blasted across the street as a familiar pegasi drank imported Russian cookies and cream flavored potato vodka, Nicki Mareaj's "Use A Whorse" blaring as he went on. "Wolf..? Just what's he doing here..." The alicorn muttered to himself.

His horn glowed and he disappeared in rose shaped swirl of glow. He reappeared as a small metal statue of himself, placed by someone intentionally, humping a statue of his younger sister Luna.

"So where we goin now guys?" Wolfie said looking around to his fellow wing mates.

"Oh I figure we could pick up some entertainment..." A pegasi mare replied in a purring voice.

"Oh and just what do you mean by that, Hackflame?" A condescending male voice asked, "You gonna show another five year old girl how to have hot wild sex?" Rox's interest suddenly piqued enough for him to turn his head.

"Fuck you and, quiet frankly, everyone of your hillbilly ancestors who actually do that kind of crap..." Flame muttered, "How was I supposed to know little kids would be out at a park at night..."

_Heh,_ Rox chuckled to himself, _hello new tidbits of gossip..._

Suddenly the noise of rolled down window came from the direction of the male voice. The aforementioned pegasi looked out at a hooker walking down the street, "Yo girl, looking for an ole fashion orgy?" he cracked.

The girl turned around and revealed just what her get up was to the frisky stallion in question. She wore a Stetson cowboy hat, real cow fur and leather ass-less chaps, a silky black thong across her orange plot, a pair of steel toe boots, a sideways belt with a whip and a .45 revolver in a holster, and lastly a loosely buttoned flannel shirt, showing quite a bit of fur. "Depends sugarcube..." she giggled, despite a serious bargaining face, "How many and how much y'all willin to pay?"

Well now I know what the girl is doing here... Rox thought blushing and closing his eyes, so uh time to get the hell outta dodge before I'm swept up in this...

**[A/N] To be continued if that's what anyone would like with either Voyerism themes or perhaps whatever else you can think of lol****  
><strong> 


	7. Twikelicious

Chapter 7: Twikelicious

Meanwhile, off in a certain hollowed out tree in Ponyville, a pony, her assistant, and her pet were just about to take a nap. "Who?" Owlicious hooted at Spike once again.

"Me! Spike! The dragon you've been around ever since you came here!" Spike yelled at the top of his lungs, letting his aggressor ride on his shoulder to Twilight's room.

"Wha- Spike what's with the yelling?" Twilight said plainly, a slightly displeased look in her eyes. The dragon cringed a little at that stare. It was usually more heavily annoyed stare, though. This one seemed to be pleased in the worst possible way.

Spike suddenly felt a warm sensation on his shoulder. He looked over to see the being on its slowly growing hard on from that gaze. "Twilight please tell me I did-" is all he could get out before falling silent to a wonderful feeling pressing into the scales on his tail. He then realized that Twilight's horn had been shimmering for quite some time now.

"I'm the only one allowed to yell, remember Spike?" Twilight whispered seductively, Owlicious flying off his shoulder to sit on top of Twilight's.

Oh and did the dragon ever, her screaming moans were why half the time Ponyville panicked over nothing at all. Not to mention, the girl couldn't control her carnal impulses, often making him hurt instead of her by his primal urges.

Spike stopped fighting the urge as Twilight beckoned him to mount her, a request he happily obliged. He looked over her body as he walked, drinking in the near perfect indigo body she acquired despite her inverted book worm demeanor, from the red violet streak in her hair, to the pursed dripping flower of the same color.

She giggled a little, blushing as she looked at her assistant's, technically adopted son too, green eyes slowly moved to trace every line. "Uhm... Are we seriously going to try this?" The suddenly nervous unicorn said, breaking the lust driven change when she looked down at the sizable arrow tipped piece her vag was about to be filled with and pushing her pet down a little to her barrel.

"Uh I guess we could stop here Twilight..." Spike bit his lip nervously as well, "But aren't you the one who wants to see what it feels like in the first place?"

"Ya I guess..." Twilight blinked, sighing, "It seems so great in those um... romances I guess I could say? Anyway ya..."

"You mean those books you keep under your bed like the Pony Sutra?" Spike said with an almost smug expression. The only response he got was a shiver and a nod.

Everything was silent for a few seconds till Twilight turned bright red, "Wait how do you know I have that?"

Spike chuckled, "Cuz you read it every day when your supposed to be sleeping. You think I don't get woke up by the flashlight and the noise."

Twilight blushed deeply. "Not to mention under your breath you're chanting my name!" Spike continued. Twilight now was as red as the streak in her hair.

Twilight's mood suddenly changed and she pulled Owlicious back to where he was at first, letting loose her tongue. The owl just overly obliged her request, pressing his whole cock against her oral organ, slowly rubbing.

The sight of someone taking Twilight's attention off him triggered a long lost dragon urge, the urge to be alpha male. Spike blew smoke out his nose, growling a little as he grabbed her hips possessively, eliciting a gasp from his lover.

Owlicious only felt air on his tip, causing, being the feral he is, him to hump into her beautiful mouth and down her throat, making her gag a little. Twilight's throat soon became nothing more than a vibrating cock sleeve for Owlicious as Spike's member pressed closer to her clit.

Twilight basked in the bliss of being filled from top and bottom by her two favorite males in the world. Sure, she knew both by sight we're sheerly smaller than the colts she saw walking around town, needing a good ravenous bucking in her mind, but she didn't care cause as she always seem to think that the big porn star cocks aren't always worth the pain, plus what she and those guys had was enough to do a one night stand. She wanted something more. Maybe not a boyfriend per say, that required being able to be heart broken, which she had long since felt nothing of as far as she could tell, but, someone who could give her the 'sliver of knowledge I wanted to know.'

Something experimental. Like an assistant who would snuggle her on cold nights as well as get rid of the awful damp sensation between her legs that drove her mad. Someone who maybe was able to turn away from the mare he had his eyes to her being the one he loved.

Twilight snapped back to reality, just as her short fused pet's cock began to twitch, signaling near release. Twilight unfortunately, wasn't aware of that, only that her connection with him was causing a sense of pent up pressure and there's was a bit of a salty taste in her mouth. Suddenly there was a definite reason why as her mouth began to be filled with a rather delicious liquid, kinda like strawberry cream cheese.

Spike started to slow down as he felt himself almost drowning in the recognizable taste of his own cum. "But it's been a while since I tried to do anything like that, much less it coming back at this specific moment..." Spike began to ponder.

"Wait you do that Spike?" Twilight asked him in his head.

"How long have you been reading my thoughts Twilight?" Spike mentally said blushing and going back to his normal speed of thrusting into her, pressing faster.

"Uh you do realize I did the mental connection thing to give us all more pleasure?" Twilight giggled, then mentally gasped "Right where you just were Spikey!"

Spike did as commanded and in fact both of them were close themselves now. "Yes~ Spike!" Twilight moaned loudly. Both of their visions went white as their fluids mixed inside and out Twilight's vulva, her muscles milking him clean.

The pair just panted as Twilight's 'messenger bird' just hooted and flapped around, accenting the afterglow of the two quite nicely. Then, their eyes grew heavy from the exhausting session, falling asleep, completely unaware of the white and red zebra standing in the doorway with Zecora's supplies for Twilight.

"Wow... Never knew Twilight was so... Curious.." Katie said, merely just blinking with an empty expression.


	8. The AppleLoetus

After seeing one of his own students involved in an orgy with one of his sister's, Roxy decided it'd be best to just go to the Steaming Lotus for a bit of relaxation and to clear his mind. After all, it had been a while since had some rather over due cosmetic attention.

"Oh monsieur Romance..." A short purple maned pony at the reception desk more questioned than stated, as he walked past her with determination, "I don't believe you made an appointment for this late at night?"

"Indeed I didn't Lavender, I hope I'm not intruding or anything..." The prince stopped, blushing.

"Oh your always a welcomed guest at The Steaming Lotus!" Lotus giggled from behind him. The steam behind her and her wet mane gave him the perfect idea of relaxation.

"So then I can have a free spa treatment?" Roxy smiled cutely, cocking his head and shooting her a puppy look.

"Ack, your too adorable prince," Aloe snickered, playfully shielding her eyes, "Your going to give me a big butt with all that sweetness!"

"Thanks Ally!" he laughed as he pranced away, vanishing into the spa where the steam had been coming from.

As Roxy laid back and relaxed in the steam room, he heard the door ring. "I knew I'd probably not be the only one with this idea..." Roxy said to himself, preparing himself for a sight of, hopefully, an attractive pony, male, female, or otherwise.

To his surprise, the foot falls stopped in the lobby, of course peaking his interest. As he got back up to satisfy his curiosity, voices came through the door loud enough for him to catch bits and pieces.

"Hey sugarcube I...need to wash up..." A distinct southern accented familiar voice said.

"How bout...ourself?" A Turkish accented voice almost purred, accompanied with a thud against the door like she stood up and leaned against it.

A giggle and open of the door (more like slam), Applejack, Aloe, and Lotus burst into the spa room, throwing up a steam wall around them when they collided with the wooden bench thing. All that Rox could quickly gather, was Aloe ended on top of Applejack's lap, snatching her lips in a heated kiss, while Lotus fell right between her cowpony lover's spread legs.

Rox cleared his throat for half a second before a voice rang out, "Prince, you don't tell Celestia about our relationship, you can get any other treatment you'd like free of charge!"

"Like I was going to ruin such a perfect love triangle.." Rox called back.

"Uhh well still, any treatment, free of charge..?" One of them giggled.

"Agreed. Later girls!" Rox said, leaving for the castle so he could sleep since it was past 4 am really anyway. 


	9. Dis Ball of Chaos

Chapter 9: Dis ball of Chaos!

"Ah it's so good to be back..." A dark voice cackled in the Canterlot gardens as every one slept. Some had slathered on a mineral creme before doing so that crack in morning, not unlike the mineral filled stone shed now by the owner of the voice.

"Hmm... It's no wonder dear sweet Lulu became evil as of her own night... This seems a disrespectful way to greet their lord back to Equestria..." Discord scowled, snapping his fingers, causing a whirl wind to begin, bringing a hooded figure with it onto the ground.

"So your back master?" A pinkish purple pony in a cloak with spiraling eyes, yelled up to her draconequis owner.

"Yes I am, my sweet little girl..." He chuckled bringing her up to him and hugging her in his arms, "Did you do as I asked?"

"Indeed, and I got you files as well!" She giggled, reaching into a satchel on her side to produce a very decorative box and a couple portfolios labeled with names of the mane six.

"Hmm... A bondage lover eh?" He smirked, his one snaggle tooth gleaming in the moonlight like his piercing eyes, or rather eye as he was winking, "We'll see if it's master or slave wont we, Screwball?"

"Yes, master!" Screwball replied, blushing suddenly, not because of the fact that was indeed her fettish, rather because of something close but different: her lord saying it and winking at her. Luckily for her, it was night so none of this was evident, "So which one of the elements is this bondage lover?" she asked, willing the loving tremble in her voice away.

"Generosity, something I must have to let a fawning subject like you stay part of my army..." Discord smirked, mock-glaring at the now Pinkie pink pony.

"But... I mean how..." The embarrassed mare stammered.

"Just remember: don't let emotion control you, my little filly, if you do, then you'll look just plain silly..." Discord warned calmly with his typical mystic and wise demeanor, "And not even in the good way..."

"I won't my master..." Screwball bowed, "But do you still feel about love as always?"

"Indeed I do, my sweet. It's merely a vessel, a vessel one can use to cause delicious chaos and one I want no part in myself..." Discord sighed, adding to the end of it in his head, for I have been part of it with another pony for far too long.

Kaity's eyes gently opened as she looked around.

"What did you see, my wise pony?" Zecora rhymed, looking deep into her assistant's green eyes.

"I saw a pony at great loss, with her the great lord of Chaos..." Kaity replied back with a worried tone.

"Then it is just as I feared," Zecora sighed, grabbing the sac of powder from beside her friend, "the time for his rein has neared!"

**[A/N] Intentionally shortened for foreshadowing and cliff hanging.**


	10. A Derpy Little Love Letter

Chapter 10: A Derpy Little Love Letter

**[A/N] The racy letter soon to follow was inspired by a great and well known fandom author's short interesting story(?).This, is of course that sexy filly Butterscotch Sundae. In fact, she had a hand in inspiring me to write this kinda fanfic by all of hers**.

Derpy got up just like every day, a disheaviled blonde mane and a hoof wrapped around a half eaten 'special' muffin. "Muffin...?" She muttered groggily, rolling over on her back and swallowing the other half of the muffin whole with a satisfied grin, it like all it's brothers, going straight to her flank.

"Where did daddy go again, mommy?" Her little filly asked quietly, rolling over onto her my mom's crumb covered tummy.

"He went out on a vacation, leaving us behind to live our lives without him..." The wall-eyed mare explained, wrapping her fore-legs around her daughter tight.

"But where's he vacationing?" Her still curious filly asked again, as children often do.

"Oh out among the stars!" Derpy smiled closing her eyes, holding back both tear and sad tone, "Like maybe on some bright chrystaline planet ironically called Night, or some Lost moon of something or other!"

"Wow, a lost moon..." The filly replied in a gasp of awe, looking up to the battered roof of their house to the stars, slowly being covered in an orange and pink hued blanket of day. Her Mom was looking up too, smiling and crying a single tear beside herself.

"Who knows Dinky," Derpy whispered softly, closing her eyes, "Maybe Daddy will return today..."

"Really? Today?" Dinky almost shrieked before changing to a sing-song manor, bouncing around. "Daddy's coming hooome! Daddy's coming hooome! Daddy's coming hooome!"

At her daughter's exuberant circles, Derpy giggled and grabbed her three mail bags. Two were to be actually used for mail she was transferring to and from the post office, the third for special letters that were all secrets to be kept, not sent.

As she jostled on the third one onto her withers, a little red envelope fell out, her name scrawled on it elegantly with black ink.

"Hmmh?..." she grunted inquisitively, the strap in her mouth blocking actual speech till she shifted it to a choker around her neck, "What's this?"

She examined it and noticed that it bore no stamp. She blushed deeply, thinking to herself, 'A love letter... For me..?'

She slowly ran a hoof against the envelope, noticing it was made of near velvet paper, the kind only the Canterlot elite could use for letters of great urgency. "What's that?" Dinky sighed in surprise, her eyes growing big, grabbing it with her mouth.

"That.. Is a secret among the people of Equestria and it's mail-ponies, my muffin!" Derpy grinned proudly, taking the letter from her toddler's mouth,"Maybe one day you will become a mailmare and know how important a deed those things are."

Before the unicorn could respond though, her mom flew through their roof with a determined stare, as per usual missing the hole she was aiming for by a foot and creating a new one. "Ugh..." The pegasus moaned, rubbing her head, "Not another one... Curse my mailmare minimum salary..."

As she began making her rounds and getting more 'private' letters, the image of the red envelope came more and more until finally she stopped mid-street, tearing open the letter.

_Dear the most beautiful mailmare Derpy,_

_How I wish I could descend to your stature so that I might not feel ashamed. For as you know and can tell from my letter's encasement, I am someone of higher class. But only in stature as far as I am concerned._

_You see, I am after all just a simple unicorn at heart like you are in reality. Except, I haven't had the heart to give you as of recent events, what with the being married and all._

_Truth be told, I had much preferred Chrysalis over Cadence, you being better than both put together of course, but that's a fact better left untold. Or opinion actually I guess..._

_In any case, back to your beauty. Countless times as I watched your luscious flank dissipate into the distance, I day dreamed about just getting so much as a chance to be off duty and feel its heat beneath my hoof. _

_To feel the small of ur back against my barrel, tracing the curve from your soft whirlwind gray ear to your withers with nips, licks, and hickies, all the while thrusting into your tight orifice, eliciting moans of ecstasy that everyone in the castle could hear despite your face being buried in a pillow._

"What the? Is it raining?" Lyra murmured in disgust, wiping away the sticky drop that fell on her head looking up. When she looked up, she saw the pursed sideways lips of Derpy dripping drool and up higher her actual lips mouthing words, her cheeks heavily red, much like the unicorn's right now. "Derpy getting wet from mail and in mid flight hovering over the road..." Lyra muttered to herself moving on, "I'm going to go with I'm dreaming... Such a strange dream..."

_I suppose that is a little vivid small picture of the things I want to do to you that I should keep to myself but I don't care! Celestia herself, nor any pony else would stop me from loving you the way I want: by making you wetter than Rainbow Dash did her flight school mates. Perhaps even using some 'slipping cartwheel' tongue trick or something like she did. I'm sure your muffin will taste far better than one any baker could make, even that Element of Laughter baker pony herself, Pinkie Pie._

_Heck your personality itself is better than that exuberant party pony, no offense on her part, because your bubbly personality is perfectly in balance, not too calm, not too excitable. Just enough to scream loud enough to be hot but not loud enough to make my ears bleed. And I'm sure you don't come confetti neither... though I suppose that wouldn't be a problem would it?_

_Certainly would be a surprise though... Though I suppose I should be used to things like that since Cadence wanted that three-way so she didn't hurt the other pink pony's feelings. I'd vastly prefer it'd been you but then again Cadence would still be mad about that wine incident._

_I still laugh about that. Who woulda known that rocking chair could go that deep! _

_Anyway until your delicious flank inspires me to clop, Opps I mean write, again._

_Your now not-so-secret-admirer,_

_Shining Armor_

When Derpy read that name, she realized something. There was a chunk of her memory missing from when she just delivered mail to Canterlot...


	11. Lesson One

Chapter 11: Lesson One

"An actual lesson?" Katie blinked in surprise, looking at the smiling alicorn before her.

"Yes, one I've neglected to show you both." Rox noded, walking over to a covered cage in the corner of the room, walking past his male student who smelt of sweat beer and apple tarts, adding, "Though one of you seems to have had a great lesson of their own with one of my sister's students. Wolfie, go wash up a little, you smell like you just stepped out of The Bad Orchard..."

"Yer smell ain't too soft on the eyes either!" Wolfie slurred out, increasing the stench around him.

"Oh so your drunk again Wolf?" Rox smirked slyly, "Do you remember what happened last time you came back drunk and didn't take a shower to atleast halfway sober up?"

Wolf cringed at the thought of the instance involving the Royal Guards, a cattle prod, and a 'Need it, Lust for It' spell.

"Fine, Cool yer arse I'm goin..." Wolfie grumbled, walking over to his own room.

As soon as the grumbling colt was inside his room with an audible thud of his door, Rox continued, "Anyway, Im sure you know about the supposedly so long forgotten creatures known as Changelings right?"

"Yes the ones that have throughout Canterlot history have tried to infiltrate royal bloodlines, namely here lately, the fiasco with your own daughter Cadence," Katie asked more than stated, a hint of wariness in her tone, "What about them?"

"Well before they all had been pushed away, so haphazardly might I add but that's not important right now, I managed to snatch one!" The alicorn said with a slightly mischievous grin, pulling off the covers to show a rather snarly one.

Katie astonishedly looked on, amazed at the thought one could be contained like that before she noticed it starting to change form already, into a smaller sized version of the stallion standing beside it outside the cage. "Can't he get out?" Katie inquired, still having a slightly worried tone.

"Oh no it can't trust me!" The real stallion replied, "This one was hit still like the rest of them so its magic is damaged where it isn't even really in control of who it copies, much less getting the voice and certain details down right."

"Uh don't you mean he?" Katie giggled.

"Oh no it's not a he nor she it's an it, which leads to the 'certain feature' it can't copy if you haven't noticed it already..." The prince blushed, darting his gaze to the floor of the cage then back.

Katie just smirked slyly before feigning ignorance just to hear him say it, "No what do you mean?"

The alicorn just turned a shade redder and stood on the spot, silent for a good while. "The uh... Identifying factor on..." He began before noticing a giggle from his assistant and her hoof moving clockwise telling him to 'continue moving on' to saying what it was,"...You know full well what I'm talking about, Anyway..."

"Oh but I don't 'most loving teacher~', please explain what it is the look alike is missing!" The red striped mare giggled, batting her eyelashes and trying her best not to fall over in maniacal laughter.

"It's missing a man's pride!" Wolfie chuckled in a mocking half gasp, causing their teacher to just roll his eyes, blushing hard and snorting.

"Are you both done, 'my most passionate students' ?" The brown stallion said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Aye..." Wolfie sighed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ya..." Katie giggled, finally sitting up and setting her front hooves back down on the ground.

"Anyway..." Rox sighed, shaking his head and smiling, "The base magic of Changelings is a sort of a pseudo-'Want it, Need it' spell. Instead of making you want them, they turn into what, or rather who, you want."

"Like the Boggart from Harry potter? Except the whole fear thing of course." Katie said in awe, looking at the creature more closely.

"Indeed like those, except they sometimes can choose who they want to transform for when there is more than one pony present. In the elder times, or I suppose Maredival would be more accurate, these were even used as a method to find if someone is cheating on the royal family. Of course now adays, we know that's a very unwise way, since they have control of shifting." Rox explained, ignoring the fact both his students were now messing with the creature inside the cage.

Or rather till the audible click of a lock echoed, Rox grinning and looking directly at his mare student. "Now let's see if you've learned any specific things about how to deal with these monstrosities." He chuckled, preparing a back-up spell just in case.

Katie smirked, licking her lips and crouching, throwing a green spell from her horn, blinding anyone's vision towards the creature. Next, she grabbed a fine deep blue powder from her pouch and blew it off her hoof, causing the form of the now somewhat visible creature to change from her handsome dream alicorn to the tar black filthy pegasus of her nightmares.

"Who's that hot piece of arse?" Wolf grinned, mirroring the changeling, expression and all.

Rox smiled and nodded at his mare student. "A Posion Joke powder? Certainly neutralizes all magic or reverses it, though it's unstable too."

"That's why you mix in a bit of dandelion to sterilize and concentrate it." Katie smirks, "A certain zebra taught me that trick."

"How's those lessons going by the way?" Roxas smiled gently.

"Pretty good for survival tactics, pranks, and other resourceful type things." Katie casual said, blushing to feel her crush actually interested in her.

"Anyway, let's see weither you handle or succumb to this foe, Wolfie." Rox continued, reversing the small concoction's effects quite easily with his own magic. Though for one second, Rox's own eyes shimmered from blue to green...

Wolf smirked and approached the creature to have it switch to a white and red zebra. "How'd I see that coming..." Katie sighed with a facehoof.

And what came next wasn't much a surprise either: rut the fake like a deprived stallion.

"Ingenious way to handle this..." Rox chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Certainly more civilized than my method..." Katie added.

Wolf just shrugged and continued his method.


	12. Something to Sink Your Teeth Into

Chapter 12: Something to Sink Your Teeth Into

"Prince!" A blue pony yelled at the cream brown alicorn, throwing a list in front of his face.

"What am I looking at?" Rox said, backing up abit.

"The cake's were supposed to supply food for our Nightmare Night Scary Soirée and Play but Mr. Cake caught a serious case of the Trots." The pony replied, pulling the clipboard back to his face and not looking up, "Could you please go and pick up the orders under your sisters names?"

"Certainly!" Rox grinned, stretching his winks, eager to have a good flight after a few days.

"Wait, I think I know you..." Rox said, rubbing his chin with a hoof, "Oh ya, you're the Master!"

The pony began to mess with his cufflink-laser mechanism with an audible click as his superior continued, "You're in charge of the ceremonies."

"Oh that would be correct." Master

agreed with a slight hint of relief.

"In any case, I'm off, have fun with your doctor boyfriend!" Rox chuckled, flying off.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" He heard behind him as the pony walked off, the fact the alicorn knew about the two going unnoticed till hours later.

As soon as he touched ground in Ponyville, he noticed stuff being a bit different. Namely, the ground was like rubber, and only way to walk was to Pinkie bounce.

When he finally had hopped in the door to the bakery, Pinkie was about to eat a cupcake that was frosted with spider webs and mini gummy spiders. "Oh hey Rocky!" Pinkie giggled, pulling the cupcake behind her back with a big smile.

"Hey Pinks, mind get the cupcake and frosting out your back fur?" Rox chuckled, shooting an accusatory glance.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" Pinkie giggled, tossing the pastry from behind her back to her mouth.

"Ditz..." Rox muttered, smiling as suddenly she let out a moan of pain, quickly changing his expression.

"What's wrong?" he warily inquired.

"'Ere was a rock in it..." She said shocked, pulling a slightly blood stained piece of canary yellow diamond.

"Was that supposed to be a prank batch?" Rox said concerned.

"No, I'd never thought of that kind of prank," Pinkie replied abit distant looking at the diamond, "Seems kinda on the overly mean side..."

"Very mean indeed...Any case I'll take your word for it." Rox perked up, turning so Pinkie could stuff all the food into his satchels.

"Have I ever told you how amazing a flank you have?" Pinkie giggled near inaudibly as she put the first few boxes in, intentionally leaning and rubbing his cutiemark.

"Have I ever told you 'Thanks but no'?" Rox laughed abit huskily.

Pinkie just grinned back, thick and seductively, "Oh only the first few times I asked what I am about to now..."

Rox lightly bucked his satchels to the side and stood up on one of the counters as Pinkie went into the kitchen to get some confectionary tools.

When she came back, Rox was nowhere to be found, well except if she'd looked directly behind her. A quick pullback made her aware of his presence and gave her a face full of the whipped cream she'd grabbed for herself.

"Mmm.. Good enough to eat!" he chuckled, licking the topping off her lips tenderly.

His lapping was returned with a gentle sucking on the tip of his writhing organ. The color of Pinkie's coat seemed to migrate to his cheeks as she pulled him in, covering some of his neck and lower half of his muzzle in whipped cream, not that the stallion cared much anyway.

As soon as the prince opened his mouth to tell her she might want to let up a bit, the party pony's own tongue shot into his mouth, wrapping wiggling and wrestling him into submission, giving him a taste of just what he'd been missing since the last time he visited her.

As soon as she started to feel a hard hot slab of flesh against her back, she disconnected, letting some drool fall down onto her neck as she twisted around holding onto Rox's. Her tongue slowly dragged down his lower muzzle and neck in exaggerated swipes, almost matting his fur down in a sweet sticky stream.

When her treat was finished, she giggled, backing up a foot or two to the wall. She beckoned with a hoof as she waterfall'd whipped cream down her chest and waistline with the other. With a giggle decreasing pitch to a moan slowly, the streams were traced down to the very closest possible to her slightly puffy, dripping flower.

The toxic smell stirred a reaction in his hindlegs, a heavy shiver that nearly made him fall over. His hooves quivered to push apart her hind-legs and press his face deep in-between her thighs, unfortunately not the case needed.

He knew too well that Pinkie's personal pastries were to be savored like the small times he got to visit. He experimentally licked her right lip, parting the flap rather easily, getting a small taste of lemon fried pie.

"Uh, Mr. Narrator-" Oh not this again!

"I don't stick lemon pies in my private place so why would it taste like that?"

"You know, she has a point." Shut up you self insert!

It was then that the narrator decided to storm out the studio while the two equines merely shrugged, getting back to their mutually pleasing sex scene.

**[A/N] The story is nearing its revelation ending so sex scenes could be on short supply for a while.**


	13. The First Act of The Last Play

Chapter 13: The First Act of The Finale

The stallion locked the door to his dress-room with a content gaze at a corner of the place.

The cage there grunted and his own voice spoke to him, "About time you showed up!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting handsome..." He chuckled as he pulled off the cover to the entrapment, revealing a stallion with his own blonde hair, his own blue eyes, and his own shimmeringly white coat.

"I suppose everything is set up for our play?" The caged pony chuckled, leaning against the bars with a foreknee. His response was a simple nod and a look at his own plot as his clone, in a sense, looked for the key to the cage.

"I could stare at that all day..." He whistled to himself.

"Huh?" His clone said looking at him, noticing an extending appendage but feigning ignorance to the fact.

"Oh, I'm sure you heard me, common creature..." The caged one chuckled with an edge of arrogance.

"What did you sssay?" The copy hissed, immediately jumping at the bars with suddenly green eyes.

"Oh just that I don't see why I should be reasoning with a filthy copy cat mongrel!" Blueblood growled angrily with a eye twitch and huge grin.

"Because you're the idiot that opened the door and got yourself locked in there.." The changeling grinned, cockily copying the princes usual demeanor except with a slight danger to him.

"Well atleast Im the royalty of my kind.." The prince replied with the same expression and tone.

"Ignorant filth..." The clone growled, crouching, ready to pounce. He sprung at the door, breaking the lock easily before being sprung back by the metal.

The prince quickly made a bolt to the door, only to get tripped by his rival's right forehoove. A grin grew across the unhurt, in the instance atleast, face and he crawled up across the slender but lean body, an example of his excitement springing to life.

"What are you doi-urk!" The prince got out before a warm slab of flesh stabbed into his plot fast and rough. 'This'll be fun' he sighed sarcastically in his head, cringing a little at the sudden wave of pain.

The creature transformed back to his normal form, it being quite a bit bigger than Blueblood in both respects, earning a sharp yelp when the pucker suddenly had to deal with an object twice as thick,

"What the actual hell are you doing back there, Erios?" The prince ground out, unconsciously tightening his grip on the member of the black equine.

"Oh nothing..." The changeling grinned, running a forehoof through the blonde mane. The white stallion simply huffed, trying to buck him off, ending up flipping himself over onto the floor.

The Styxian black creature simply grinned and turned over to his victim, biting hard on his muzzle. Blueblood let out a yelp, struggling against the stronger maw, bleeding a little. When he saw a bit of the liquid trickle, he suddenly got twice his strength. Unfortunately, such only earned him a grope of pure muscular barrel and an even harder thrust into him, such rousing an unwanted response from the pleasure flushing through his system.

"Aww, royalty falling for a 'common beast' how-" He began, pulling back and slamming into the ivory equine with the last word, "noble."

"Get your filthy piece out of me" Blueblood yelled, hoping to get the attention of the guards. Fortune would have it, he did. But Karma would bite it, he would be long gone, because in one fell-swoop he was devoured.

"Are you alright Prince?" A brown guard pony exclaimed, bursting open the door to see him with a satisfied grin.

"I just wanted an escort is all." He replied, a hidden agenda obvious in his snarky tone.


	14. Important Intermission

Chapter 14: Important Intermission

A single unicorn stands right outside some crystal castle, her exquisite, blood red, sweetheart neckline dress, unfortunately having a bit of dirt along the rims that were dragged along the ground. Her hair was braided with a matching red and blonde strand, alternating down to her shoulders and her mouth trickling fake blood from bared extended fangs. Behind her many a crystal pony walks by, glistening from the bright sunset.

"Well think he's in there or what?" A jet black pegasus stallion adorned with skeleton armor growled alil grouchily, glaring at the 'crazy piece of ass that brought him here.'

"He should be according to the Master of Ceremonies." She replied, stepping into the foyer, glancing every which way for a sign directing her where the Halloween Play and Banquet was to be held.

"You mean Mr. Pompous-too-good-for-carnival-fare-or-a-simple-bee r?" He sneered, glancing around to make sure the white stallion was nowhere where he could deck him.

"No some blue colt who was telling me to tell him that he wasnt gay for Time Turner or 'The Doctor' as he addressed him. Quite hilarious how riled up he was!" She giggled, finally noticing the distinct flow to a door three sets up.

The room was a huge orchestra stage and an even bigger area of tables and chairs and assorted foods lining both sides. On the stage a lone white stallion was telling light jokes to test the microphone and liven up the atmosphere.

"-So then she told me, 'Oatmeal are you crazy?" He chuckles, an eruption of laughs ensuing his punch line. "Ah, but seriously folks, that pink pone was crazy, isn't that right, Element of Laughter?"

"No you're the crazy one, Mr. Hotpants!" A pony in a red, white, and black jester costume yelled, throwing a edible diamond adorned cupcake at the announcer, who barely dodged it.

The toothless alligator beside her immediately attacked her hair, prompting her to add, "See you upset Gummy!"

"Young lady, that is such unladylike behavior," A blue maned, black coated Phantom of the Opera scoffed, motioning for her to leave the ballroom, "I will not stand for this!"

"Then sit down silly." The jester giggled, pushing him down into a seat.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for my friends behavior, Prince." A purple maned princess interrupted sheepishly before glaring at her jester friend.

"Do see to it that she controls it, unless you wish to lose a customer." He shot back in a rather harsh huff and trotted back to his table.

"Ofcourse," she smiled and laughed nervous and falsely. Once he was seated back at his table, she almost in audibly growl-nagged at the Jester.

"Hey, she doesn't nag! You know, for a writer you sure have a strange word choice!" Pinkie yelled at the roof, making the third fourth wall joke in this "poorly written" fan fiction.

"Who are you talking to?" The princess sighed sarcastically, looking her over.

"The weirdo in the sky writing everything we say!" Pinkie giggles cheerful and obliviously.

"Rrriight..." Rarity drew out, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," The white stallion began again, "On with the show!"

"Hush up," The vampire mare shouted, shoving the Pegasus stallion off her, "It's starting!"

"This had better be as much a blast as the Shadowbolt Freaker's Ball..." Wolfie growled, rubbing his head after falling on the floor.

"Oh, it will be!" Replied a mysterious figure with a dragon's tail and deer's antler in a robe behind the stage curtain.


End file.
